Sable Kozlov
Sable Kozlov Sable Kozlov Козлов (born Dec. 3, 2002) is a former Russian stable maiden and personal assistant of Dr. Heros Sooniecher. She currently resides at Château Sooniecher castle in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern in northern Germany. Her whereabouts are unknown to the German foreign department. There is no official immigrant record. = Early life Kozlov was born in in a ''maiden gulag, ''northwest of Taschkent to Russian and Polish forced labor workers. Maiden gulags were a common occurrence in the late 1900s and sprouted around Ukranian-Russian border. After Russian media started to cover the subject, police force would intercept many of the trafficing routes. In response, most gulags resorted to breeding new workforce inside their facilities. As such, Kozlov never had any contact to the outside world before the age of twelve. The failed maiden Maiden gulags profit from illegal dairy production to provide a cheap alternative to expensive imported bovine dairy and local variants. Captives receive hormone treatments from stages as early as infants and are kept as cattle for milk production. Dairy is processed either on-site by the prisoners or shipped to external facilities. Such labor camps lack any form of control or ethics and raided camps have have often been found in sub-human conditions. Medical and hygienic care is present out of necessity but lacks any sort of regulation. Kozlov grew up like any ordinary worker, though suffered from reduced milk output due to premature administering of hormones; her breasts would grow but her output failed to impress and as such was put up for sale. In 2006, two weeks before her 12th birthday, Dr. Heros Sooniecher, whos company was one of the main suppliers for the operation of Kozlovs gulag, visited the camp and decided to buy the young goat, after she attempted to escape captivity by sneaking into his car. He would fly her to his estate in northern Germany and spend the next 4 years subjecting her to heavy conditioning and obedience training, adding her to his personal harem of sex slaves which he keeps at the private section of his mansion. Life at the Château Despite residing at Château Sooniecher, she is kept inside the decommissioned horse stables of the estate. Due to her exceptionally high milk production, her stable has been modified to cope with the immense output of her breasts which weigh in the excess of 15Kg (33lbs) each. She voluntarily underwent heavy conditioning to make her more susceptible to Sooniecher. Because of this, she is almost entirely incapeable of lactation without his assistance. The dedication to her captor has been noted by guests of Sooniecher; Kozlov insits on staying by his side, refusing sexual services to anyone else. She has studied Sooniechers body with great interest to become better at pleasing him. Sooniecher would eductae her in sexual practises himself but soon found his "student" to be eager enough to take further study into her own hands. To this day, she continualy attempts to cater closer to his interests. Present day Kozlov has adapted to her new role as a sex slave and unlike others in Sooniechers harem, embraces her role with a strong sense of pride, aspiring heavily to stay in his favor. Despite the severity of her Stockholm-syndrome, Kozlov has proven highly intelligent; her Information Processing Theory test scores rank in the top 18% of European participants. Her extreme loyalty towards her Master made her an acquaintance to Sooniecher, often accompanying him on business trips and missions that require privacy. Sooniecher behaves affectionate towards her and they have been observed engaging in friendly banter and romantic conversation. Kozlov's appearance and talent to read people have made her a valuable memer of Sooniechers team, even serving an ambassador role in many cases. With her 16th birthday, she was promoted to serve as his personal assistant and has rarely left his side since. She is allowed to freely roam mansion and company grounds as she pleases. She now serves as an overseer and scheduler for Sooniecher's daily tasks as well as tending to any physical needs as he sees fit. She acquired excellent culinary skill as well as rudimentary medical capeabilities.